Battery electric vehicles (BEVs) and plug-in hybrid electric vehicles (PHEVs) may be connected to an external power supply for charging a vehicle battery. Such vehicles typically include a charge cord that extends from an external power supply and is physically connected to a vehicle charging port to facilitate charging of the vehicle battery. However, such charge cords are prone to operator error. For example, if the user fails to properly connect the charge cord, or forgets to connect the charge cord altogether, then the battery will not be charged. Further the user may damage the charge cord or the vehicle if he or she forgets to disconnect the charge cord before driving away from the external power supply. Additionally, the charge cord must be stored in a secure location when not in use. For example, the charge cord may be damaged if the user leaves the charge cord on the ground and inadvertently drives over it.
Vehicles include a number of interfaces, such as gauges, indicators, and displays to convey information to the user regarding the vehicle and its surroundings. With the advent of new technologies, these user interfaces have become more sophisticated. For example, some vehicles include external cameras and an interface for displaying the image taken by the camera while the vehicle is backing up or parallel parking. Also, many hybrid electric vehicles (HEVs) incorporate gauges that attempt to provide the driver with information on the various hybrid driving states. Some gauges will indicate to the driver when the vehicle is being propelled by the engine alone, the motor alone, or a combination of the two. Similarly, a display may indicate when the motor is operating as a generator, and is recharging an energy storage device, such as a battery.